


Butterflies In Bulk

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Cussing, Horrible Grammar, Other, This Is STUPID, adrien is a fucking furry, bad language, excessive use of punctuation, gabriel is a disaster in purple clothes, i dont remember writing this and it is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: In which Hawkmoth is a dumbass, Adrien is a furry confirmed, and Nathalie just wants the sweet release of death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack that i literally have no memory writing but i thought id post bc why the fuck not

Purple moth guy was spending his time in his lair, after all he wanted to get his money’s worth since renting a place with a massive fucking window that opens and closes was pretty damn expensive. He was about to send out an akuma to finally defeat those goddamn 15 year olds once and for all when he ran into a problem, he was out of butterflies. He pulled out his phone from the tacky suit pocket.

 

“Siri, where the fuck do I buy butterflies in bulk?” He asked the device, wondering when his life had gotten this bad. Siri searched google (thanks a fucking lot siri i could've done that shit myself u stupid bitch) and none of the results really fit his search because apparently nobody else was interested in buying large supplies of butterflies. He bought a bunch of goldfish instead because they were cheap and available on amazon prime, getting there super quick like heyo!!

 

Hawkmoth brought his large collection of fish upstairs and immediately got to work, evilizing one and tossing it into the air. The fish instantly hit the ground and Hawkmoth finally remembered that fish don't fly like butterflies. Now, what was he to do with all these fucking goldfish?

 

“Sir, I really think we need to talk about the amount of goldfish that you have in your office.” Nathalie spoke, looking at her crazy ass boss that brought hundreds upon hundreds of goldfish into their home. Gabriel finished feeding one of the fish and looked at her with a serious expression. “I have no clue what you mean, edgy assistant that i forgot the name of.” Nathalie just nodded and left, wanting to get away asap from her boss who has definitely been staying in that old, mildew-filled office building he rented to do god knows what.

 

Nathalie walked to check on Adrien and saw a fucking furry jumping out the window, what the fuck was wrong with this family??? Nathalie sighed, she was getting too old for this bullshit. The only reason she kept the job was because her boss had a nice ass and she could appreciate a good ass. An ass appreciator if you will, an ass admirer. Also the health care was nice even if they didnt cover dental like what the fuck agreste step up your shit!!!!

 

Nathalie was about to rest for a bit when her boss started screaming and the sound of glass breaking echoed through the house. She ran worriedly downstairs and saw her boss in hysterics over a broken wine glass on the white carpet. “Nathalie!!!! The white carpet has been tainted, tainted I tell you!!! It’s already staining, it’s too late Nathalie it’s ruined.”

  
“That’s it, good ass or not ur a fucking wreck i quit bye bitch!!” 


End file.
